colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Oswald Overfield
Oswald Overfield (also known as Ozzie, Scoop) is a journalist and reporter working for the Daily Snail newspaper (vicious rival of Daily Drivel). He is notoriously persistent, and has been shown as willing to endanger himself and others in the name of news. Character Appearance Overfield has messy brown hair. He normally wears a pale green shirt, darker green trousers, brown shoes and a red tie. He also wears a brown belt and suspenders, large semi-oval glasses and a brown fedora with a ticket saying 'press' on it. He is often seen with a tape recorder hooked to a microphone on his belt, and a camera around his neck. Personality At first, he will seem friendly, if a little self-absorbed and workaholic. However, he is more devoted to his job than it first seems. He is persistent to the point of stalking, has no regards for privacy or safety, and values the truth over his personal health and that of others. He frequently acts without thinking and will go out of his way to get what he wants. He is a big-city wide-eyed idealist with no sense of consequence. Skills and Abilities He is very physically fit and athletic, capable of sprinting/cycling long-distance and vaulting obstacles with ease. He is street-smart and optimistic, and can usually find a way around a situation; he is unstoppable when it comes to finding out the truth. History Oswald Overfield was born to two very lovely people in a lovely little neighborhood. It was an idyllic childhood, full of toys and friendships and wonder, with a stable cookie company giving them the money they needed. However, the adorable parents were hiding big horrors - a cookie-making sweatshop underneath their home, and they were poisoning their son's drinks (which he mistook and still mistakes for an orange juice allergy) to gain sympathy for their sick son and destroy suspicion. Of course, Oswald found out one day, when snooping around to get scoops for the school newspaper. One of his parents' workers escaped the basement sweatshop, and although his father forced Oswald to promise his secrecy, he was faced with the choice between his parents and the truth. He chose truth, damning his parents and changing his life. The victims were freed, the Overfield parents (dubbed the Cookie Dough Devils) were imprisoned and Oswald was sent to live with his uncle Oscar. Having made his choice, and supported by his uncle who despised his brother and sister-in-law for what they'd done, Oswald set about becoming the best dang reporter he'd ever witnessed. His journey was not without hardship, but after a gruelling adventure through journalism he has become one of Slotham City's most infamous shutterbugs. He has a flat in the city (like the big-city dreamer he is), a column in the Daily Snail (The Overfield Overview) and a taste for truth - no matter where it gets him. Trivia * He has been arrested by the UNWD 3 times for trying to break into their base. They have offered him a job as a spy but he is not about that life. * As well as his column, he spreads gossip/small news on his social media and by yelling it out of his window every morning. * He is shown to adore coffee and coffee-flavoured foods. Category:Males Category:Normos Category:Civilians Category:Journalists